Gato pervertido
by atadalove
Summary: Hinata encuentra un gato mal herido y lo cuida como suyo mientras piensa en su perdido amor, Naruto. Sin ella darse cuenta, el gato la marca como suya una noche y después de eso no se aparte de ella. Es en una noche cuando ella se da cuenta de la verdad. Ahora era la hembra de un macho y por más que lo intentó, terminó cediendo su cuerpo a unas noches llenas de placer y lujuria. NH


Hola... Esta vez traigo algo diferente. Como ya saben, la mayoría, yo soy escritora Naruhina. Algunos buenos dibujantes Naruhina han hecho historias sobre este tema y quise hacer mi versión Ninja sobre esto.

Tengo muchas ideas sobre muchas historias pero debido al tiempo tan diminuto que me queda, no he podido darle acción. Me falta una hisatoria en proceso por finalizar y debido a ciertos inconvenientes no he podido hacerlo. Gomené.

* * *

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Declaimer:** Personajes de Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** uummm... Posible mundo alterno Ninja. Lemon... Tal vez un OoC...  
No estoy segura, pero creo que lo hay en Naruto.  
Las faltas ortográficas hicieron un Jutsu de ocultación muy fuerte.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Gato Pervertido**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Hinata? –Preguntó su padre paralizándola.

Hinata no se atrevía a mirarlo. Tenía consigo una pequeña canasta que le había prestado Ino hace unos minutos y ahí puso a un gato que se había encontrado en el bosque. En su casa no estaban permitidas las mascotas, en especial los gatos y perros, por lo que ella llevara a uno significaba un castigo.

Suspiró para calmarse y se giró a mirar a su padre. _Una Hyuga no duda. _Pensó.

-Mis compañeros y yo tuvimos una tarde de Picnic después de la misión y yo me ofrecí a encargarme del siguiente Picnic, por lo que Ino me prestó su canasta preferida para que la utilizara. –Le dijo y eso pareció contentar a su padre.

Que se llevase bien con sus compañeros y el clan Yamanaka era buena señal.

Su padre, complacido, asintió y siguió su camino. Hinata se sintió aliviada y corrió hasta su habitación. Entró la mano y de la canasta sacó algo envuelto en una manta roja. Lo puso con cuidado en su cama y fue a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

El gato gruñó cuando ella le tocó la pata herida para sacarlo de la manta, así que puso más cuidado en desenvolverlo hasta que lo logró. Lo había encontrado en el bosque cerca de la aldea. Estaba bastante herido y sangraba. Pensó que tal vez se había enfrentado a un animal más grande pero, sin embargo, había un pequeño camino de sangre que decía que tal vez el gato haya ganado y se había arrastrado hasta ahí, hasta desmayarse.

-Tranquilo, ¿sí, Neko-chan? Te curaré esas heridas, pero primero déjame tratártelas. No soy tan buena curando como Sakura-san, por eso uso el botiquín primero. –Dijo con la esperanza de que el gato fuera inteligente, al menos para entender que ella sólo quería curarle.

El gato miró todo a su alrededor. A Hinata le pareció que analizaba todo. _¿Y si era un gato ninja?... pero no tiene el símbolo de ninguna aldea. _Dijo para sí. Vio como el gato se ponía en tres patas y la otra colgaba inerte. El gato maulló mirándola.

-¿Me das permiso de curarte, Neko-chan? –El gato volvió a maullar y se sentó cerca de ella. Hinata sonrió.

.

-¿Y?... ¿Tuviste problemas? –Le preguntó Tenten algo preocupada. Ayer Hinata le había pedido a Ino una canasta y esta accedió sin preguntar nada.

-No.

-¿No te descubrieron? –Hinata negó. Ambas estaban descansando sobre la grava mientras comían. Sus compañeros estaban aún entrenando.

-Neko-chan no hizo ningún ruido y mi padre confió en lo que le dije.

-¡wow! Qué bueno. Me había preocupado de que te castigaran. Y… ¿Cómo está el gato?

-Se mejora poco a poco. Estaba muy mal herido. Pero dejó que lo curase. –Tenten asintió complacida. Ella había visto a Hinata cargar con el gato cuando regresaban de una misión. Parecía muy preocupada y es que Hinata siempre había sido débil ante las heridas de un ser indefenso. Pero le agregaba que el gato estuviera bien.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-En mi habitación.

-¡Qué¡ ¿Y si entran a limpiar y lo encuentran?

-No lo harán. Neko-chan es muy obediente. Le hice una pequeña cama en una gaveta, el no quería entrar y le dije que si se escondía ahí hasta que yo regresara, le iba a dar mucha comida. Se acomodó obedientemente dentro.

Tenten estaba impresionada.

-¿Es un gato Ninja?

-No tenía nada que lo identificara como tal.

-Impresionante.

Terminaron de comer. Ya para la tarde Hinata estaba de camino a su casa muy pensativa. Hacía un mes que él se había ido de misión y no tenían noticias de él. Se suponía que regresaría a las tres semanas de haberse ido y no había regresado.

-¡Hinata! –Ella volteó a ver quién le llamaba.

-¿Sakura-san?

-Hola… te he estado buscando Hinata.

-¿Para qué?

-Kurenai-sensei me dijo que te dijera que no iba a estar hoy en la noche, para que no vallas en balde.

-Oh. –Hinata estaba algo desilusionada. No es que despreciara a su maestra, era sólo que pensaba que Sakura venía con noticias de Naruto. –Gracias, Sakura-san.

-De nada, Hinata. Y por favor, deja eso del "San" Nuestra amistad ya pasó por las formalidades hace mucho. –Sonrió y se alejó.

Hinata siguió su camino hasta su casa y al llegar a su cuarto buscó a gato donde lo había dejado.

-Neko-chan. Fuiste muy obediente. Te recompensaré. –El gato maulló y se estiró. Minutos después estaba comiendo todo lo que le había traído Hinata, hasta acabarlo.

_Hinata estaba sorprendida de su apetito._

-Wow. –Dijo cuando el gato se recostó en la cama de ella satisfecho. –Bien, tomaré un baño. No salgas Neko-chan y si viene alguien entra a tu escondite. ¿De acuerdo? –El gato ronroneó y Hinata sonrió.

Se quitó la ropa y se envolvió con una toalla antes de entrar al baño y dejar solo al gato que miraba fijamente por donde ella se había ido.

.

Nunca antes la había visto de esa forma ni había sentido deseos de espiar como lo sentía ahora. Era como un deseo primitivo que demandaba acción. Puro instinto, tal vez.

Después unos quince minutos, se bajó de la cama de un salto y fue hacia el baño. La puerta no estaba cerrada y entró. Se quedó paralizado al ver su silueta tras el vidrio. Tenía unas voluptuosas cuervas que la definía como una mujer digna de un macho alpha. Pero lo que en verdad lo sorprendió fue verle tocarse ahí en esa zona íntima y escucharla gemir. Su corazón se enloqueció.

A su nariz llegó un olor que él conocía muy bien y todo su pequeño cuerpo se tensó.

-_Hinata está… en celo 'ttebayo._

.

Estaba sonrojada por lo que había hecho. Pensó que ya había dejado eso atrás hace meses, pero los hábitos son difíciles de borrar. Dejó que el agua le limpiase y tembló al sentir como el agua tocaba su zona sensible. Se inconscientemente se inclinó para tener mejor toque. Puso el agua caliente y gimió. Se sentía tan bien que volvió a tocarse e inclinarse más.

-N-Naruto-kun. –Susurró. Su fantasía preferida era que Naruto entraba a su baño y la tocaba. Desde aquella vez que él la vio danzar en el agua siempre ha soñado con él. Sueños que la dejaban húmeda y con muchas ganas.

Abrió sus piernas, dobló las rodillas y movía las caderas. Podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se avivaba más. Se mordió el labio para no gemir fuerte.

-N-Narutoooo. –Gimió sin contenerse cuando entró dos dedos y abrió más las piernas. Sus fluidos se ligaron con el agua y sintió el segundo orgasmo golpearla. Cambió el estado del agua a una fría. Necesitaba concentrarse bien.

Se secó un rato después y salió de la bañera. Vio asombrada al gato que la miraba fijamente y se envolvió la toalla.

-Neko-chan. ¿Qué pasó? –Se agachó y tomó al gato en sus manos, pero el gato saltó a su pecho y le lamió el cuello haciéndola reír. –Ya… para Neko-chan. –Dijo entre risas. Tomó el gato y lo puso a la altura de su rostro. –Vamos a dormir. Mañana es un nuevo día.

.

_Estaba maravillado por lo que él le hacía sentir. Tocaba sus pechos mientras le lamía el cuello. Sintió una ligera mordida. Sólo pudo gemir ante eso. Su sueño ahora era más intenso que las otras veces._

_-Hinata… Quiero que todos lo sepan, que sepan que eres mía. –Le dijo Naruto muy serio._

_Yo también quiero que le sepan, Naruto-kun._

_Pronto sintió que él bajaba hasta llegar a lamer su intimidad y se regocijó al sentirlo ahí. No supo cómo explicarlo pero lo que sentía estaba más allá de cualquier cosa. Podía sentir cómo se mojaba y movió las caderas en un intento desesperado de que la penetrara con su lengua._

_Era en sus sueños cuando se permitía ser muy lujuriosa. Sólo ahí dejaba la timidez._

_Sintió la electricidad recorrerle. El orgasmo le había llegado._

Se despertó bruscamente y agitada. Aún era de noche y la luna entraba por su ventana. Puso una mano en su pecho y suspiró.

-Otra vez pasó. –Dijo. No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño así, pero sí era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo en uno. Era como si él de verdad le hubiese tocado así. –Estoy loca. –Se dijo y escuchó al gato maullar raro. Estaba entre sus piernas my cerca de ella lamiendo algo de la sábana. –¿Neko-chan?

Lo tomó y palpó donde él estaba antes. Ahí pudo sentir algo pegajoso y se sonrojó. Al parecer había votado sus fluidos mientras dormía y el gato los lamía. Se apresuró a entrar al baño y darse una ducha fría.

Por otro lado el gato no se había movido de donde ella lo puso. Se lamió la pata y gruñó frustrado.

-_Maldición. –Dijo para sí. -¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar así, Kurama?_

_-Te lo dije al atardecer mocoso. Esa poción fue hecha para dejarte fuera de combate por varios días… volverás a la normalidad pronto._

_-¡No hablo de eso 'ttebayo! –Se quejó. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no tocar a Hinata pero había fallado. Sólo hizo escucharla gemir y ya estaba lamiéndole el cuello mientras que con sus patas traseras le tocaba los pechos y luego… Pudo saborearla. ¡Maldición! Se había aprovechado de ella._

_-Compartimos cuerpo. –Dijo Kurama al entender sus pensamientos. –Desde que me liberaste y accedí vivir en ti sin complicarte la vida, compartimos todo. Soy un animal y por lo tanto tengo instintos. Estoy obligado a sentir a través de ti, por lo que tienes mi olfato, mi instinto de supervivencia y todo lo demás._

_-¿Deseas a Hinata? –Dijo Naruto abrumado._

_-¿Por qué no? Es una hembra bien dotada y como estoy en un cuerpo humano, debo tener copulaciones humanas. Además, su olor ya es difícil de ignorar para mí._

_-¿Copulaciones? –Ante su pregunta Kurama bufó exasperado. De todos los Jinchurikis del mundo tenía que tener al más lento._

_-Ustedes lo llaman "tener sexo o hacer el amor". –Naruto se sonrojó ante eso. –Pero eso debería emocionarte, después de todo, ella es tu novia, ¿No?_

_-S-Sí… Lo es. –Sonrió._

_Ahora estaba más nervioso de sólo pensar en estar con ella de otra forma más íntima, y cuando vio a Hinata salir del baño con esa toalla, su cuerpo se tensó._

_-Será una noche larga 'ttebayo. _

.

-Oh, veo que lo trajiste. –dijo Tenten al ver a Hinata con el gato acurrucado en su pecho.

-Tenía que traerlo. No me permitía dejarlo sólo. Cuando me iba maullaba mucho.

-Entiendo. Por cierto. Kiba y Shino volvieron anoche. No deben tardar en llegar.

-Me alegra que estén bien… –No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió como un perro enorme la tumbaba al suelo y le lamía la cara. -¡Akamaru! –Decía entre risas.

-Te extrañó. –Dijo Kiba al aparecer. Shino iba detrás. –Casi nunca nos envían separados a misiones. –dijo Kiba cuando Akamaru le permitió levantarse. El gato que Hinata traía le gruño al perro y luego se puso en el cuello de Hinata. Kiba reconoció ese comportamiento posesivo. -¿Y ese gato?

-Lo encontré mal herido cuando regresaba. Desde entonces lo cuido.

-Ya veo. –Kiba olfateo el aire y frunció el seño. _Qué raro. Huele a Naruto. _Pensó.

-¿Sucede algo? –Dijo Tenten al ver su reacción.

-No. No es nada.

-Kiba-kun… ¿Supieron algo de Naruto-kun con la Hokague?

Kiba miró a Hinata. Ella aún estaba preocupada por Naruto. Se había ido a una misión hace un mes y no regresaba. Todos estaban preocupados.

-Lo único que sé es que cuando los atacaron, Naruto se quedó mientras los demás llevaban a los heridos a curar. Desde entonces no lo han visto. –Hinata bajó la mirada. Vio como el gato lamía la mejilla de Hinata y esta le sonreía como recompensa.

Akamaru ladró y Kiba abrió los ojos.

-¿Es en serio? –Akamaru volvió a ladrar moviendo la cola. Kiba se carcajeó.

-¿Kiba-kun?

-Hinata… -Dijo Kiba tras un rato de risa. –Seguramente ese idiota está bien. –Miró al gato que también lo miraba. –Tal vez comió algo que no debió comer, el muy idiota. –Y sonrió cuando el gato le gruñó. Eso confirmó su sospecha y se carcajeó más. Ni Hinata ni Tenten lograron entender su comportamiento y a Shino le daba igual.

.

Ya para el anochecer Hinata y el gato se dirigían a la casa de ella. Kiba había estado molestando al gato mientras ella entrenaba con Shino y Tenten. Aún no lo entendía del todo pero sabía que Kiba no se llevaba bien con los gatos, pero con este había sonreído mucho mientras jugaba con é. Si es que eso se llamaba jugar.

Suspiró.

Kiba le había dicho que tal vez recibiría una sorpresa en una de estas noches, pero se fue sin decirle nada más.

Por otro lado Naruto, que estaba en el pecho de Hinata, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kiba, que al parecer gracias a Akamaru, podía entenderle.

…

-Con que así pasó. Eso lo explica. Pero debiste saber que era algún tipo de veneno cuando ellos huyeron. Idiota.

-¡No me estas ayudando 'ttebayo! –Gritó y Akamaru ladró para comunicarle a Kiba lo dicho.

-Lo sé, Naruto… Pero es la primera vez que te veo así.

Naruto calló y se quedó pensando por un momento. A Kiba le extrañó eso.

-¿Hay algo más, cierto?

-Yo… tengo cosas que… no controlo. –Akamaru se lo comunicó a Kiba.

-Pensé que te llevabas bien con el Kyu…. Digo, con Kurama.

-Y así es.

-¿Entonces?

Naruto se sonrojó y se volteó. No quería que Kiba le viera así.

-Yo… con Hinata… Y-yo quiero… -Bufó exasperado y gracias a Akamaru Kiba entendió.

-¡Oh! Con que tú ya no puedes resistirlo. –Dijo Kiba y se sentó. –Sé que Hinata está en su época, su olor es algo llamativo.

Naruto lo miró furioso. Algo en él se activó ante lo dicho por Kiba.

-Ella es mía. –Gruñó muy serio. Kiba se sorprendió. Pero comprendió que Naruto debía cuidar lo que "ahora le pertenecía".

-¿Con que protegiendo tu territorio, eh? –Sonrió ladino pero luego se puso serio. –Naruto, No sé cómo es para un Jinchuriki este proceso, pero tengo que darte una advertencia. –Naruto le puso seria atención. –Primero: Mientras más cerca estés de ella y mientras más te resistas, llegará un momento en que no podrás soportarlo. Noté que ya la marcaste. –Naruto se sorprendió ante eso. –Esa pequeña marca que ella tiene en el cuello, la que parece la mordida de un mosquito, huele a ti. Y eso, en la vida salvaje, significa que ella es tu mujer, y Segundo: Si te resistes mucho a la copulación, podrás lastimarla. Tu instinto te obligará a actuar.

…

Hinata, que se había quitado la ropa, estaba probándose unos conjuntos nuevos frente al espejo y Naruto la veía detenidamente. No había podido quitar la mirada de ella.

¿Por qué la deseaba con tanta intensidad? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

_-Porque, a pesar de siempre haberla olido, nunca me interesé en ella hasta que tú, mocoso, no te habías excitado al verla desnuda. –Le explicó Kurama. –Eso sumado a que es tu novia, activó mis instintos que son más fuertes que los tuyos._

Naruto, ante las palabras del Kyubi, tuvo que darle la razón. Hinata sólo llamaba su atención, pero ahora también llamaba la atención de Kurama.

-Sabes, Neko-chan. –Hablo ella y el gato le puso atención. –Me gustaría un día vestirle esto a Naruto-kun.

El gato tragó duro al verla. Tenía un conjunto muy, muy pegado al cuerpo. Era como una prenda de seducción muy fina. Podía ver sus pezones a través de la tela y ese liguero que tenía era de infarto. ¿Qué rayos hacía ella con un conjunto como ese?

-Lo compré por impulso. –Dijo Hinata como respondiendo a la muda pregunta del gato. –Ino me dijo que un conjunto así me haría ver muy deseable.

_Y tuvo razón. _Pensó el Naruto. Sin quererlo empezó a mover su cadera. Estaba realmente excitado y quería tenerla. Hinata se sentó en la cama y tomó al gato poniéndolo en su pecho como hacía desde que lo trajo.

-¿Sabes, Neko-chan? Ino me dijo: Si quieres a alguien déjalo ir. Si vuelve es tuyo y si no vuelve, toma una soga, secuéstralo y viólalo". –Se rió. El gato quedó mirándola mientras ella reía.

Sin embargo, ya no podía soportarlo más. Hinata olía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

.

-No lo encontré por ningún lado. –Le dijo Tenten a Hinata. Habían estado buscando al gato desde muy temprano en la mañana. Hinata creyó que regresaría pronto cuando el gato se alejó de sus brazos anoche. Pero las horas pasaron y el gato no regresaba. Se preocupó mucho debido a que aún cojeaba al caminar.

-Debo encontrarlo. –Dijo y siguió buscando y activó su Byakugan. No había pasado más de tres minutos usándolo cuando ya lo había encontrado. Había corrido al bosque y estaba en una rama sentado. Corrió hacia allá.

Naruto había escapado después de sentir que no iba a soportarlo más. No quería dañar a Hinata y tampoco deshonrarla de esa forma ni de ninguna otra. Si iba a tenerla sería como se debía hacer. Entre un hombre y una mujer después de cortejarse.

_-Siento que esta maldita poción se debilita. –Dijo._

_-En poco tiempo regresaremos a la normalidad. –Le confirmó Kurama. –Naruto. No podrás evitar por siempre entrar en ella. Para mí, la copulación es algo Natural._

_-¡No me jodas 'ttebayo! No debo tenerla con esta forma._

_-Por mí estaría bien que dejaras que ella te viole. –Kurama sonrió. Le había gustado lo que dijo Hinata anoche._

_-¡Cállate!_

_-También lo quieres. Y es por eso que tu olfato no podrá soportarlo y tus instintos, que son los míos, te obligaran a copular con ella._

_-No quiero dañarla._

_-Le harás de todo, menos daño. Estúpido._

_-No entiendes… es que-_

-¿Neko-chan? –El gato miró hacia abajo y se encontró con que Hinata lo estaba viendo. Sus ojos perla le hipnotizaron y cuando se había dado cuenta, Hinata lo tenía abrazado. -¡Me preocupé mucho! No vuelvas a irte así. Me encariñé mucho contigo. Nunca había tenido una mascota.

El gato le lamió la mejilla y Hinata sonrió. Para ella eso parecía un "Perdón".

-Te perdono, Neko-chan.

Minutos después ella, junto al gato, estaban en su habitación. Hinata le dio de comer y luego fue a entrenar con su padre. Duró toda la tarde en eso y cuando regresó a la habitación vio al gato recostado en su cama.

Naruto se levantó justo cuando alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Sí?

-Hinata-sama. La Hokague le ha mandado a llamar.

-Gracias. Voy enseguida.

En pocos minutos ya estaba en el despacho de la Hokague junto al gato que se había negado a dejarla ir sola.

Tsunade la miraba intrigada y también al gato.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, Hokague-sama?

-Hinata… Tengo noticias de Naruto. –Ella se sorprendió. Tsunade miró al gato que se negaba a abandonar el cuello de Hinata. –Uno de los atacantes de él fue capturado y reveló donde tuvieron su pelea y que, tal vez, aún esté ahí.

-Hay que buscarlo.

-No será fácil. Ese lugar tiene animales salvajes y, debido a la poción que le lanzaron, tal vez él sea uno de ellos.

Hinata no dijo nada. Lo único en que pensaba era que Naruto estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda.

-Tú eres la encargada de su búsqueda, Hinata. Tu Byakugan es perfecto y ya eres una Jounin experimentada.

-Partiré enseguida, Hokague-sama.

Lady Tsunade asintió y Hinata salió. Debía prepararse lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, Tsunade sonrió.

-Con que has estado aquí todo este tiempo, Naruto.

-Se lo dije. –Kiba apareció desde una ventana.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué…

-Necesitaba ayuda, nada más. –La Hokague lo miró penetrantemente. –Está bien… lo que pasa es que Kurama se comunicó conmigo y como entenderá, él es muy persuasivo.

-Esto será divertido. –Dijo al imaginarse lo que pasaría en esa misión. Kiba le había dicho sobre la condición de Naruto y ella había sonreído al imaginárselo discutir sobre esos asuntos con Kurama. Miró a Kiba muy seria. –¿Dónde está lo mío?

Kiba le dio una botella de un Sake.

-Directo de la reserva privada de mi familia.

-Fue un placer hacer tratos contigo. –La Hokague sonrió.

.

Había merodeado por horas y no había rastro de Naruto por ningún lado. La noche le había llegado y tenía que acampar. Estaba lejos de Konoha y la zona era peligrosa. Andaba con el gato que, por más que ella insistió en que se quedara, él había venido con ella persiguiéndola. No tuvo más opción que llevárselo consigo.

El gato maulló y Hinata le puso atención.

-Mañana seguiré buscando, Neko-chan. Ya es muy tarde.

Se acostó y minutos después ya estaba dormida. Naruto le lamio la pequeña marca que aún se notaba en su cuello.

-_Este plan tuyo no me agrada, Kurama. _–Dijo Naruto. Kurama se carcajeó.

_-Si esperaba por ti, nunca iba a tenerla._

_-¡Esto no está bien! –_Gritó. Salió de la tienda de campaña y subió a una rama. –_Hinata no se merece que le haga esto._

_-Ella te desea. Lo has visto. Ruega por tus atenciones. ¿Por qué no darle lo que quiere?_

_-No es tan fácil._

_-Sí lo es. Entras a la tienda, la besas y te dejas llevar. Si quieres hago todo el trabajo por ti._

_-¡NO! _

_-Si no lo haces tú, Naruto. Otro vendrá. Esa marca no estará para siempre en ella._

_-¡Maldición!_

Naruto bajó del árbol. Kurama tenía razón. Él deseaba a Hinata y ella a él. Eran novios, estaban solos en el bosque y tenía unos días más para actuar. Pero justo cuando estaba al entrar a la tienda sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Hinata empezó a despertar debido a los quejidos que escuchaba. Aún durmiendo tentó a su mano para hallar a su gato. No debió de traerlo, pero se había negado a quedarse y no le quedó opción.

Pero no encontró el gato a su lado.

-Neko-chan. –Llamó pero no lo encontró dentro. Frente a su tienda había un ruido y salió a ver qué era. Pero se sorprendió al ver la silueta de un hombre frente a ella. Lo reconoció al instante. Tenía la ropa rasgada por todos lados y algunos moretones en el cuerpo. Por fin lo había encontrado.

-¿Naruto-kun? –Él abrió un ojo y la miró. Aún le dolía el cuerpo debido a la repentina descarga que sintió.

-Hinata. –dijo con dificultad pero estaba aliviado de poder comunicarse con ella.

Al fin podía estar con ella como hombre y no como animal.

Sonrió ante la idea y también Kurama.

.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento. –Dijo. Estaba tratando de curarle pero sin querer había presionado de más. Se había quitado la ropa y estaba casi desnudo dentro de la tienda.

Hinata estaba nerviosa. Tener a Naruto semi-desnudo y estar los dos solos en una tienda era algo para ponerla nerviosa y más si estaba deseosa de hacer algo más que curarlo.

Trató de relajarse.

-Listo. –Dijo y guardó lo que había usado para tratarlo. Naruto aún no decía nada. -¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien? –No le contestó y ella se preocupó un poco. -¿Naruto-kun?

-Hinata.

Su voz había sido un simple susurro pero ella intuyó algo más ahí. Algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Naruto se volteó a verla y ella notó el cambio en su mirada. Una mirada penetrante.

-Hinata, ¿Por qué no has intentado nada? –Ella se desconcertó ante su pregunta. –Estamos solos en la noche, estoy casi sin fuerzas, has tocado mi cuerpo sanándome y no has intentado siquiera besarme. Soy tu novio, ¿Sabes?

Hinata se sonrojó al escucharlo. Nunca se imaginó que estaría en esa situación.

-Yo… Yo… -No sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Naruto la había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

-Hinata. –Ella se tensó y retrocedió los pasos que él avanzaba hacia ella. -¿Por qué?

La había acorralado y para colmo la salida estaba cerrada. El olor a hombre de él inundaba todo.

-N-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué haces?

-Buscando lo que me pertenece.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Naruto, con un dedo, tocó la pequeña marca que ella tenía en el cuello.

-Lo que escuchaste, Hinata. Desde antes de mi misión había sentido cosas muy intensas, pero no sabía cómo definirlas. Mis sentido habían estado desarrollándose y tu olor estaba en todos lados, sólo que había podido resistirme, hasta que te vi desnuda frente a mí en tu habitación, y de sólo imaginar que tú, mi increíble chica, tenía deseos por mí, me hacía desearte mucho.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante tal declaración.

-Estabas de misión. ¿Cómo es que tú… tú…?

-Yo era el gato. –Hinata estaba muy confusa. –Esos malditos con los que peleaba me lanzaron algo y yo, de iluso, lo tomé. Olía bien y sin pensarlo lo comí. Rato después era un gato en medio de un bosque lleno de bestias y sin poner usar el chakra para defenderme.

Hinata sintió su corazón oprimirse ante esas palabras. Él había estado en peligro todo este tiempo. Pero sobre todo él estaba convertido en gato. ¡El gato que ella había cuidado!

-_¡Por Dios!_ –Pensó ella ante la revelación. Había tratado al gato como suyo, se había desnudado frente al gato y había hablado con el gato sobre Naruto. -_¡Por Dios!_

-Así es Hinata. –Con una mano tocó su mejilla y sonrió ante el sonrojo de ella. –Ya no puedo detenerme más Hinata. Si no lo hago ahora podría hacerte daño en un futuro y no quiero eso. Pero tampoco quiero obligarte a estar conmigo.

-¿P-Por qué? Es decir… ¿Qué es lo que dices… exactamente?

-Gracias a Kurama soy como… un macho Alpha y como tal, según los animales, debo tener a la hembra más dotada como mía. Tu olor ha estado por encima de todas, pero cuando te vi… -Pasó la nariz por su cuello y aspiró su aroma. –Desde que te desnudaste y pude verte… ya no hubo vuelta atrás y fuiste imposible de resistir. –Con una mano le acarició las caderas y se acercó más.

-N-Naruto…

-Shhhhh. Debes dejarte llevar y obedecerme. Eres mía Hinata y como tal voy a tomarte. –Bajó más la mano y la deslizó entre el pantalón de ella, acariciándola sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Hinata gimió pero con algo de cordura intentó apartarlo.

-E-Esto e-está mal…

-Sumisa Hinata. Obedece a tu amo.

-¿Mi… amo?

-Sí. Te mordí aquella noche. Te marqué como mí hembra.

Ella lo pensó. Sólo hubo una noche en la que sintió que era mordida y se sorprendió al notar que no había sido un sueño. Dedujo que tal vez él, como gato, le había hecho todo eso y se sonrojó al recordar que lo había encontrado lamiendo la sábana. Tal vez él la había… lamido ahí.

Pero algo le extrañaba en la forma de actuar de Naruto.

-¿Por qué hablas así?

Naruto la miró a los ojos y pudo ver un de color rojo y el otro azul.

-Porque los instintos de Kurama me llaman a estar contigo y yo… también lo quiero.

-N-Naruto-kun.

-Sólo disfruta Hinata. –Naruto con una mano le acarició el cuello y bajó hasta tocar sus pechos. Hinata gimió y cerró los ojos. –Así es… Déjate llevar.

Rendida se dejó hacer. Naruto despertaba en ella cosas que ni en las noches había sentido. Era más placentero cuando era él quien la tocaba. La mano que él tenía en tu intimidad se movió y separó las bragas para tocarla. Hinata, por autoreflejo, abrió las piernas y se arqueó. Él tomó en su boca un pezón.

Fue por el otro rato después y la penetró con el dedo. Hinata respondía muy bien a sus acciones.

Con cuidado le quitó la ropa y todo lo que estorbaba. La recostó y él se puso sobre ella. Frotó su cuerpo y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Hinata… -Susurró y ella no aguantó más. Dejó que lo que sentía actuara por ella.

Le aruñó a espalda y terminó por bajarle el pantalón. Las cosas ya estaban calientes y Naruto estaba disfrutando.

-Naruto-kun. –La voz de Hinata se oía desesperad y ansiosa. Ella, por puro instinto, se puso sobre él y le aruño el pecho mientras se frotaba sobre su cadera.

Oh sí, Naruto estaba disfrutando mucho.

.

-Veo que lo encontraste, Hinata. Sabía que eras la indicada para eso. –Dijo la Hokague al verla llegar con Naruto. Este estaba feliz por algún motivo y caminó hasta estar cerca del escritorio.

-Nee, vieja Tsunade. No sabía que te había preocupado tanto por mí.

-Eres un idiota, pero un excelente Nija. No podía permitirme perderte. –Naruto sonrió aún más. –Bien, mejor lárguense, tengo trabajo y seguramente quieres descansar, Naruto.

Ambos salieron. Estaban callados mientras caminaban.

-¡Naruto, por fin esta devuelta! –Gritó Sakura mientras lo abrazaba de improvisto. Hinata sonrió un poco.

-Fue gracias a Hinata. Sin ella no había podido hacerlo. –La miró al igual que Sakura.

-Gracias Hinata. Pero conociendo a este bruto, apuesto que había hecho una idiotez, ¿verdad?

-¡Sakura-chan! –Se quejó Naruto Y Sakura se fijó en algo.

-Hinata… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó al verle que tenía el cuello cubierto. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Ah… bueno, y-yo…

-Cayó al agua por mi culpa y se resfrió. –Dijo Naruto por ella. –Pero ya está mejorando. –Dijo al notar que Sakura quería curarle.

-Que bien. Bueno… debo seguir mi camino. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan.

-Adión, Sakura-san… digo, Sakura-Chan. –Corrigió al ver que ella le miraba.

Se quedaron solos rato después y Naruto miró a Hinata. Ella, al sentir la mirada de él, se sonrojó. Naruto se acercó y jaló un poco la bufanda que tenía en el cuello. Hinata tenía unas marcas ahí no muy grandes. Naruto sonrió.

-Para mañana la marca se irá, pero te aseguro que, aún cuando no se vea, la gente sabrá que eres mía. Me aseguraré de eso 'ttebayo.

Hinata lo miró y sonrió.

Naruto la había marcado como su mujer con la promesa de no separarse de ella. La había hecho suya de forma muy salvaje y ella estuvo muy sumisa como él quiso… bueno, casi.

Ahora ella le pertenecía y él era de ella pues, se aseguró de dejar marcas en su cuerpo, aunque estaban bajo la ropa.

Ninguna ley los iba a separar ahora. Ni Humana ni animal.

.

.

* * *

Jo jo jo jo...

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que algunos querían saber más sobre esas noches que ella estuvieron solos pero... bueno... las cosas se calentaron y no quise quemarlos mucho jajajajajaja.

.

Bueno, como suelo decir al fianl de cada fic o Shot:

Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos/ One Shots = Ustedes felices

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
